


You're Welcome

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Aidan finally says thank you.





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** You're Welcome  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite, James Bishop (Aidan/Sally implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 233  
>  **Summary:** Aidan finally says thank you.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 12](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2115043.html) at 1_million_words

“We need to talk.” The words were out of his mouth as soon as he walked into the room.

Bishop rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned around. Honestly if it was another ‘You ruined my life because you turned me into a vampire’ rant he would just as soon Aidan kept it to himself. “What’s on your mind?”

Aidan never thought in a million years he would be saying this to Bishop but there was a first time for everything. “Thank you.”

“Come again?” The older vampire blinked rapidly. He was positive he hadn’t heard Aidan right. In all the years they had known each other not once had Aidan ever said those words.

“I said thank you.”

A quizzical look crossed Bishop’s face. “For what?”

“For turning me into a vampire.”

That was it. Bishop was positive he was hearing things or hallucinating. There was no way that Aidan would ever thank him for that. 

“Why?” Before Aidan could answer he continued, “You’ll forgive me if I’m doubtful but this is the first time you’ve said those words to me.”

A slow smile began to curve Aidan’s lips. “Because if I wasn’t a vampire I wouldn’t have met Sally. And I wouldn’t have been a vampire if it hadn’t been for you so thank you.”

_Ah. Now he understood. Aidan was a vampire in love._ Bishop grinned back at him. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
